Internet users (reviewers) use various web-based forums such as blogs and review websites to express their opinion about any topic of interest such books, hotels, consumer products, political policy and the like. These opinions about various topics of interest may be referred to as opinion data. Opinion data is typically used to help consumers make an informed purchase decision about an item that they may wish to purchase based on the opinions of other consumers. Opinion data is also used to help companies learn more about how their customers rate their products, customer sentiment for their products and customer satisfaction for their products. Since anyone can add an opinion about anything on the Internet, opinion data is voluminous and includes a plethora of diverse topics, which makes it difficult for users to locate relevant opinions related to their topic of interest.